


Backsliding Away

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 'Need'. Daniel's struggling with temptation, but so is Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backsliding Away

"Why would it be so bad?"

Daniel's voice loses its sullen whine and turns persuasive. Jack stares down and locks his hands together, bone against flesh.

"I'd lose part of me; is that what you're worried about? Jack..." Daniel laughs, desperately cheerful. "It could be the part that makes me a pain in your ass; ever think about that?"

"Not how it works."

"It might!"

"You're not going back."

Daniel starts to cry, crawling into Jack's lap as if he belongs there.

He does, always did, but he wouldn't have done that before.

"Get better," Jack murmurs. "Stay."

Choose one.


End file.
